There is no way my little sister could become an Idol! (Volume 1)
by Nike Skyle
Summary: Shinozaki Izaya supports all idol groups. He doesn't 'love' them, he 'respects' them. One day, his younger sister, Shinozaki Ayase, announces that she got scouted to become an idol. "If my little sister becomes an idol, does that mean I have to 'respect' her? No! My pride as her 'Aniki' won't allow it!" And thus begins Izaya's story in support her. Cover by:lowlight kirilenko
1. Prologue: Of idols and little sisters

**Prologue: Of idols and little sisters.**

By: ~Skyle~

 _[We grow according to the interest of the world,_ _Yet we live according to the interest of our own desires.]_

Looking back, I have always lived according to what the world desires, believing it was my own.

I suppose it was until the world rejected me, that I decided to live according to my own interest.

On a rather related topic, what do you think of idols? I've always found it weird for 48 idols to be dancing on the same stage together. That's like two classroom worth of students dancing in rhythm, trying to get the most attention in the five minutes' song.

Then all the _internal drama_ happens and the idol group eventually disbands. Some would continue on in a smaller group, others will retire or make _unfortunate_ decisions.

Honestly, I never found anything special in idols.

Then again, that was _back then_. My perception as of now may differ.

Moving to another topic, what do you think of little sisters?

I never got the chance of enjoy my life without a little sister, for my own little sister was born not long after me. Thus, I grew up with a little sister always by my side.

Sure, the distance between us may have grown, as she desires independence. By the way, I'm not talking about _little sisters_ that appears in a certain game that takes place under the sea **[1]**.

However, if my little sister is that pale, freaky, _little sister_ , then I suppose I'm the _big daddy_ that'd drill everyone to death when they got close my little sister? Nah, I'm not that possessive.

Ah, I'm getting out of topic.

In short, I never understood idols, and I am neutral towards the concept of little sisters. That was my _interest_ …nah, that was in truth the world's interest and not my own; I just thought it was my own.

Now, you may be wondering why I have such useless thoughts as I stand in line to enter the stadium where an idol group will be performing tonight? Think of this as my way of passing time to make the wait less dreadful. Think of this as a way for me to revaluate my life as I await my friend to return from his urgent trip to the washroom.

Regardless, just remember that we grow according to the interest of the world, yet we live according to the interest of our own desires.

I have no intention in growing according to the interest of the world ever again. I only desire to live with what interests me.

Thus, allow me to introduce myself. I am Shinozaki Izaya, and it is my interest to support my little sister during her first big live concert as an idol.

Now, like certain anime genre, let us rewind time, to the moment before it all began.

* * *

Author's note on certain references:

 **[1] Bioshock - Little sister and big daddy. Side note, my favorite PC game.**


	2. Chapter 1: Of album release & poster

**Chapter 1: Does an album release and free poster justify the wait?**

By: ~Skyle~

Author's note:

From hereon out, My writing style will include words that are taken from the Japanese language.

If you are having trouble understanding certain sentences, 'google search' is always an option.

If not, do tell, and I'll be more than happen to put its meanings at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Why do we take naps?

The ideal answer would be to recover from fatigue. Then what is the purpose of sleeping? So that we can have _dirty dreams_ or _wet dreams_?

Regardless of how you define those two, my answer is as follows: Nap is when I return home and have nothing to do. Sleep is for when I am force to off my room lights at night in fear of my mother's bickering as she asks me not to stay up so late.

So then, as of now, why am I taking a nap? The answer is simple – I had nothing to do.

I'm no longer in any club, thus there was no reason for me to stay back in school. I've no shift today, thus there's no need for me to prepare for my part-time job.

In conclusion, here I am, resting on my bed until my mother comes knocking on the door asking me to head down for dinner. Huh? Homework? Nah, I'll do that tonight…or copy from my friends' tomorrow morning. Hmm…the second option seems more appealing.

Be it god's will or whatnot, my smartphone rings just as one of the seven sins known as _sloth_ begins to consume me. Sluggishly, I reach out for my smartphone which has a touchscreen wide enough for me not to squint my eyes when playing games that involves _tanks-taking-shape-of-girls_ **[1]**.

For a moment, I ponder if I should pick up the call. If I do, my _lovely_ ringtone will stop playing and I have to hear the voice of my _bishounen_ friend. If I don't, my ears shall continue to enjoy the lovely idol voices, which is a bliss.

Well, I'll pick up for now, as I can always play the full song later from my playlist.

I try my best to imitate a sleepy voice, "Hello?~~~~~"

"Bro! I have big news! **IT-IS-ON-SALE.** " My bishounen friend speaks in a rather loud voice.

It? Whatever could he mean, "I'm sorry Kenji, I don't understand what-"

"They pushed its release date 24 hours earlier. Trust my sources. The first 100 customers from **that** shop will get a limited edition poster."

My brain cells begin to run in overdrive. I'm on my feet even without my brain giving the orders. My wallet is already in my pocket once my brain has processed everything. The pain from jumping down 10 flights of stairs has been rejected from my nervous system for I must press on.

The voice of my mother saying some about 'dinner' has been deemed unimportant as I put on my shoes.

" **IT IS ON SALE!** " I roar at my highest voice as I push open my house door and dash ahead with all my might.

"I'll see you on the other side." My bishounen friend ends the call with that sentence.

With adrenaline running throughout my body, I feel like the gold medal for running 2000 meters in the Olympic is nothing more but an easy feat. No one can stop me. Even if the world stops rotating its usual 1,180 km/hr, I'll keep running on its behalf. I'll be the first 100 customers, even if it means breaking a leg or two just to get there!

Making an emergency turn around the corner, my final destination comes into sight. A line has yet to be formed in front of the store. As expected of my bishounen friend, he gets his information before others could.

Mustering whatever strength left in me for the last spurt, I make a beeline for the store entrance, avoiding civilians and obstacles with reflexes that would put a Mongoose to shame **[2]**.

From the other side of me, a lone figure dashes into my view with speed that could be on par with mine. His from-birth red hair which flows elegantly even when he's running gives him the right to be called a bishounen. His sly looking light brown eyes and decorative glasses would cause a certain group of girls to go 'KYAAAA!' whenever he passes by their classes, further reinforces his position as a bishounen. His simple black shirt and jeans look stylish when he wears them, making me wonder if he should just work as a model.

As the bishounen and I edge ourselves closer to each other and the store, I raise my right fist in anticipation of what is to happen. The bishounen puts on a smile that would cause most girls to faint on the spot, and raises his fist in suit.

With a few steps before us, our fist plunge forward. At the last minute, we pull back out punch and relax our fist, turning it into a hand shake.

"THE FIRST IN LINE!" I shout at the top of my voice as my bishounen friend, Nakamura Kenji, lets out a triumph laugh as the gazes of everyone in our surrounding pierces into our back.

After a full 15 seconds or triumphant laughing, the both of us return to normal human beings and lean against the wall of the store.

"So…what time is the album going on sale?" I ask my bishounen friend as he checks his smartphone.

"12.00am." Kenji replies as he shows me the official announcement on the website.

"Heh…" I look at the time displayed on the top right of his smartphone, "it's only 4.42pm…"

"Yup, looks like we barely made it." my bishounen friend lets out a sigh of satisfaction as he keeps his smartphone.

"So…we have about seven hours to waste…"

"Yup."

"…I should have brought my power bank."

"Don't worry, I brought mine." Kenji shows me his bulky power bank, "Don't worry, it holds 20,000mAh and has two charging slots."

As expected of my bishounen friend, he came prepared.

"Well…before we run through our battery, want to play a game of _shiritori_?"

"Izaya, we have seven hours. Even 100 rounds of shiritori won't be enough." Kenji pats my shoulder as he puts on his usual smile that could capture the hearts of 100 girls.

"Alright, I'll begin. _Opp_ -" and so round one of our shiritori game begins as we wait for the new album of an idol group that we support to go on sale in seven hours' time. Hurray from free time and nothing to do~~~

By the way, Kenji's reply to my word was _Ikuuuuuu_ (cum).

* * *

They say that time flies when you are having fun. Allow me to add my own quote which represent time:

[Time falls flat on the road and becomes roadkill when you are hungry to the point that even the roadkill known as time, looks like a feast.] – Shinozaki Izaya.

After 20 rounds of shiritori, I went ahead and use up my 'fuel' and 'diesel' in my _Panther-chacha_ **[1]** game while Kenji uses up his'AP' in his _Destiny-UnGrand-Order_ **[3]** game. By then, 45 minutes have passed and about 30 people are in-line behind us.

We proceed to play another 20 rounds of shiritori, only to realize that we are thirsty. The bloody passer-by that we entrusted to buy us two 1.5L bottles of mineral water returned with the bottles but ran away with our change. Another 30 minutes had passed.

It was then that someone calls my smartphone, playing the beautiful voice on a certain idol group. The word 'mother-from-hell' is displayed on my screen, making me doubt if I should pick up.

Kenji decides to be a sadist and helps me swipe my phone to pick up the call. The next 10 minutes went by with my mother shouting through my phone straight into my right ear about my unorthodox behaviour when I dashed out of the house, along with the fact that I won't be coming back for dinner.

[Huh? You'll return after twelve? Izaya, it seems that you want to die eh?!]

"D-Dear mother, I believe it should be fine for you to let your 16-year-old _lovely and obedient_ son to return _slightly_ later than usual right?"

To be honest, I was never one who could praise the gods until they decent onto earth. Praising my mother would be a more impossible feat.

[I see…my _obedient son_ eh. Very well, have it your way.]

"Ah, thank you dear-"

[I'LL LOCK ALL DOORS AND WINDOWS! ENJOY SLEEPING WITH THE WORMS OUTSIDE!] my mother ends the phone conversation.

"Izaya, you have my condolences." I know that Kenji is supposed to empathize me but…why the hell is he smiling?!

"W-Well…I'll make it through tonight." Even my laugh sounds depressing.

* * *

Time: 6.30pm

My stomach begins to grumble and demands food of the highest quality. Unfortunately, we are unable to surrender our 1st and 2nd position just to go and grab a quick meal.

After pondering for the available options with Kenji, we decide to make a call.

*du du…du du*

[Hello?]

"Ah, Maya? It's me, Izaya."

[I'm sorry, I won't fall for the 'It's me, it's me' scam (ore, ore phone scams).] the call was disconnected from the other side.

That b**ch…playing with us when we need her the most.

*du du…du du*

[Hello?]

"Maya! Stop fooling around! Kenji and I are in a pinch. We need your-"

[I'm sorry. I have no money to bail you both out of prison for molesting girls on the train.] the call was disconnected from the other side.

…my god-like patience level seems to have reached its limit.

*du du…du du*

[Eh…how did it go again? The number you call, is no longer in service. Plea-]

"Enough fooling around you b**ch! Here we are starving to death and-"

[B**ch? Izaya, did you just call me a b**ch?]

I can feel waves of anger radiating from the other side of the call, "Eh, Maya- _sama_ , it appears that there is something wrong with our connection. I never once said such a word about you, my great Maya-sama."

[Really? So you are saying that my hearing is getting worse? Am I correct?]

"Of course not, Maya-sama! I am nothing more but a peasant in dire need of your assistance. Please-"

[Cut the c**p and tell me what you want.]

That is the cue that Maya is done playing around, "Kenji and I are in-line for an idol album going on sale later at 12.00am and we can't leave the line to grab out dinner. If you could-"

[Send me your location.] the call was disconnected from the other side.

I face my bishounen friend, "…everything is fine, right? There is no way that Maya sounded angry from that conversation…right?"

Kenji merely puts up and smile of empathy before fiddling around with his phone, "Just let Maya break a limb or two of yours. I'm sure she'll be fine after that."

…it was at this moment that my bishounen friend abandoned me to fend for myself against the wrath of Maya.

* * *

Time: 7.15pm

The line behind us has grown to the size of a small battalion. Those people after the 100th mark must be nuts. They won't be receiving anything extra from lining up, yet here they are. Isn't it fine if you just buy it online or just drop by the store tomorrow to get it?

Are you all masochists? Does the thought of being packed in line turn you on? Huh? _The album is worth the wait?_ Yeah right. The wait will only cause you to have lack of sleep tomorrow morning, resulting in unnecessary yawning and dozing off while attending classes or work. There's no way your teacher or boss will accept this as a valid excuse.

 _To show your support for the idol group?_ The only _support_ the group needs from you is your money! You wait in line and buy it at 12.00am, they'll receive your _support._ Buy it tomorrow when there isn't a line, they'd still receive your _support._ This reason is invalid less it's for their concert ticket!

By the way, Kenji agrees with my train-of-thought. If we didn't make it for the first 100, we'd be long gone from here.

Side note…Maya is taking her time with our dinner.

"Kenji, any update from Maya?"

"Hmm? *munch much* *swallow* Nope, nothing at all." I swear I just saw Kenji holding a chocolate wrapper in his right hand.

"Hey…Kenji…we are friends, right?"

"Eh? Are we?" would you look at that, another chocolate in his right hand. Ah, now all that's left is the wrapper.

"Bastard! Share some with me! I'm hungry as well!" looks like hunger has reduced me to nothing more but a mere barbarian.

"What are the two of you doing?" a familiar voice enters my ears.

"Heh? If it isn't Kenji and _Baka-_ Izaya? Ah, no wonder nee-chan bought those _bento_." another familiar but cuter voice enters my ear.

Releasing my _death-grip_ on Kenji, I stand up and turn around.

Erasing the fact that I _just mounted_ Kenji from my memory, I greet the two figures in front of me "Yo, Maya. How have you been?"

"Fine…Ai wants me to accompany her to buy some lingerie." Maya's voice is forever nonchalant tone.

" _Baka-_ Izaya, why didn't you greet me~~?" it seems like the cute voice next to Maya is talking to me.

"Kenji, I leave it to you." I retreat a few steps as Kenji steps forward.

"Good evening, Maya, as well as Ai- _chan_."

"Shut up, you _gigolo bishounen_." the sweet voice just said something rather ill-fitting, "I'm talking to Baka-Izaya…I mean _Bakaya_. Gigolo's should stay out of this."

Did she just merge the insult and my name?

"There's your reply, Izaya… _Bakaya_. I got _burned_ …really bad." Kenji retreats behind me.

Wait…is this new insult catching on? Bakaya? Eh?

I decide to head straight to the cause, "Err, Ai-chan, please don't change my name just because you-"

" _Bakaya_ , please don't speak to my sister. You'll tarnish her".

It's really catching on! Even Maya is using it!

"Seriously…each and every one of you." I can do nothing but weep in silence.

Now that I am in the process of recovering from my depression, allow me to introduce the two sisters.

The one who speaks with a nonchalant tone is Kanzaki Maya, the 16-year-old elder sister. She has always been my classmate since middle school, which means we have known each other for four years. As usual, her long black hair is tied in a ponytail with a black scrunchie. Maybe it's because of the night lights but top of her hair is coloured beige, a colour fitting for her stiff expression, unsmiling face, and cold blue eyes. As for her attire, she's wearing a comfy black shirt along with her usual white jacket and black jeans. Ah, let us not forget the two bento containers in her right hand.

And of course, the one standing next to Maya is the little sister with a cute voice yet poisonous words, the 15-year-old Kanzaki Ai. A freshman in my school, Ai is nothing more but a wolf hidden in sheep's clothing. Wait, that might be an understatement. Kanzaki Ai is a wolf-snake-swindler-manipulator-demon lord wrapped in the clothing of the cutest puppy in the world. Unlike her sister who doesn't show much emotions, Ai displays a variety of emotions that changes according to the situation, yet they are nothing more but fake emotions. She keeps her stylish Burnette hair at neck-length, using a cute hairpin to pin her fringe to her left, revealing her light blue eyes filled with hidden intentions. She loves to dress lightly in order to fully utilize her body figure to swindle men when needed.

B y the way, both sisters have their front fringe shaped in a 'v-shape'. Maya leaves it as it is while Ai pins it to her left.

"Come now, Baka-Izaya, cheer up~~" looks like Ai decides to continue her previous insult.

"Anyways, here." Maya passes me the two bento containers that she bought from the convenience store.

"Thank you, Maya. You were a great help." I pass the containers to Kenji before taking out my wallet, "So, how much is it?"

"2,000 yen _each_ , including delivery charge~~" Ai butts in and puts on a super-sweet smile (fake).

"So expensive!" I blurt out on impulse as Kenji remains silent with his usual smile on his face. Looks like he'll leave it to me to negotiate the price.

"400 yen each." Maya states with her nonchalant tone.

"Alright." I pass her a 1,000-yen note.

She accepts it and places it into her jacket pocket, "I'll buy you a soda tomorrow."

That's her way of saying that she doesn't have change, "Sure, no problem."

"Ah, nee-san~~" Ai walks behind her sister and sticks you her head from the right, "Don't forget that _Bakaya_ called you a b**ch on the phone."

…I totally forgot about that-

A fist lands straight onto my stomach area. Thankfully, my stomach is as empty as the barren lands of the desert, or I would start vomiting out _stuff_. However, this isn't enough to quell Maya's rage. She grabs me by the top of my shirt and pushes me backwards, my back pressed against the wall. She proceeds to use her right knee to strike my stomach area a few times.

As if she knew what was to come, Maya retreats just as the gastric juices in my stomach was forced upwards, out of my mouth. My vision remains blurry and I am on all four, viewing my gastric juice on the pavement.

" _Baka-izaya-senpai_ ~~? Are you alive~~?" I am greeted with Ai's sly smile as she squats in front of me.

"Maya, I'm sorry." I answer before accepting the water bottle that Kenji passes to me before helping me up.

Maya is looking away from me, showing her back to me.

She makes a sideway glace at me, "This is a line to buy an album right? For that idol group."

"Yup. Kenji and I are first in line."

Looking behind, the nearby individuals are frozen in fear after observing what Maya did to me.

"Izaya…what are you doing here? This is not where you belong." Maya uses her rare 'serious tone'.

"You are wrong." I reply with my usual tone, "This is what interest me, not the world's interest. Thus, I am here."

"What kind of logic is that?" Maya turns around with the emotion 'anger' slowly seeping onto her face, "Just because _that_ happened, you decide to abandon everything and revert into an _otaku_? What makes you think-"

"Maya, I didn't abandon everything." surprisingly I can't get angry after what she just said, "I merely decided to stop pleasing the world. And I am not an otaku, I merely respect idols…that is all."

The emotion 'anger' is clearly visible on Maya's face. Before she could speak, Kenji interject with a tone that is calm yet with a hint of seriousness, "Maya, isn't that enough? Besides, I believe that some lingerie shops are awaiting your visit, correct?"

"tch, baka gigolo bishounen." a cute voice just uttered something extremely poisonous.

The anger in her face disappears as Maya lets out a soft sigh before turning around and walk away, "Ai, we're leaving."

"See you tomorrow." I say to Maya, who doesn't reply.

"Coming, nee-san~~" Ai stops in front of us and puts on her sly smile, "Thank you for the drama, Izaya- _senpai_."

Now she calls me in a respectful way?

She turns towards Kenji's direction and shows a disgust face while lowering four of her five right fingers, "Drop dead, you gigolo bishounen."

Kenji merely laughs off the insult as Ai chases after her sister. Like a storm, the Kanzaki sisters came and left.

"Ha…hungry, hungry." I rub my stomach as Kenji passes me a bento container.

Using the water in my bottle, I wash away the gastric juice on the pavement before we squat against the wall.

" _Itadakimasu._ "Kenji and I say our thanks before digging into our similar bento. As expected, everything tastes delicious when you are hungry.

Only four and a half hours left until the album goes on sale.

* * *

Author's note of certain references:

 **[1] Andriod game 'Panzer Waltz'**

 **[2] When I did my research, I was surprised as well. the Mongoose animal is surprisingly 'amazing'.**

 **[3] Andriod game 'Fate Grand Order'**


	3. Chapter 2: Stupid pride of an 'Aniki'

**Chapter 2: Stupid pride of an elder brother.**

Written by: ~Skyle~

Time: 8.20pm

The past 30 minutes went by in a flash for the both of us.

It might be due to a certain _couple problem_ that we saw from the restaurant opposite of us.

Simply put, the guy dumped the girl in front of the restaurant. The girl returned the favor by landing a nice kick in between his legs. When he fell onto the ground with foam growing in his mouth, she grabbed him by the collar and threw him straight through the restaurant's window. She immediately left the scene of the crime, leaving the horrible, yet unfortunate boyfriend to pay for the damages.

As the whole situation dies down, Kenji and I proceed to have a serious man-to-man debate on what just happened.

"Kenji…that girl was scary."

"Indeed. I wonder if the ex-boyfriend has become infertile."

"I'd be surprise if he doesn't pee blood for the next few days."

"That's exaggerating things. Anyways…the girl is really scary."

"Yup…scary."

"Indeed, a scary girl indeed."

There's no doubt the we have the same thought in mind; we are just afraid of being the first to say it.

Yeah…the fact is, that girl is nothing in comparison of Maya.

Before we could proceed to the next topic, Kenji's phone starts to release the voice of a cute idol.

"Ah, it's my sister." the word 'Yuuka' can be seen the screen.

"She returned? When is she coming back to school?"

"Who knows…she's an _elite_ after all." Kenji turns away from me before picking up the call.

Being the kind gentleman I am, I choose not to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Ok, it has been 3 seconds. That's enough privacy, right?

"Yo! Yukka~~ Your brother' misses you~~"

Kenji pushes me away from his phone and himself and gives me the ' _'ll-kill-you-if-you-do-that-again_ ' glare.

By the way, Kenji is not a siscon. That was just me acting like a child.

Then again, if Kenji does turn out to be a siscon, many girls will have their hearts shattered. The bishounen of their life, is nothing more but a siscon…there would be a large number of reported suicide cases in our school.

"Kenji! Don't turn into a siscon! I won't allow it!" fearing for the lives of the innocent girls in our school, I should loudly into Kenji's phone.

"Siscon?" this voice…how familiar, " _Aniki_ , what are you doing?"

Ah! I know this voice. Yes, how foolish of me to forget the owner of this voice. Ahahahaha…ha…

Standing beside me is my little sister. Yes, the one who called me Aniki is none other than my one year younger, 15-year-old, mature little sister, Shinozaki Ayase.

Looking at my mature little sister, do you think 160cm is consider tall for a girl? I mean, I stand at 170cm and I'm one year older…even Kenji stands around 172cm. Then again, if memory serves me right, Maya is around 165cm so I guess I'm worrying over nothing.

I turn to face my little sister, who is wearing her hooded black jacket over her school uniform. By the way, she chose to go to a different high-school compared to her _aniki_ (me). Well, since she was accepted into a more prestigious high-school, who am I to complain.

"Yo, Ayase. How was classes?" I greet my little sister as I notice the guitar bag sling on her right shoulder.

"Hm, nothing noteworthy to comment." she adjusts her guitar bag without breaking eye contact from me.

It goes without saying that my little sister is currently taking private lessons to learn how to play a guitar. Based on my observation, my little sister just finished her guitar class. The red headphone resting on her shoulders indicate that she was listening to music while making the journey home.

Dear sister, as your brother I can't help but worry for your safety. What if some evil person takes advantage of your weakened sense of hearing and decides to stalk you before assaulting you in a secluded area?

I mean, there is no doubt that my little sister falls into the _cool beauty_ category so there's no doubt that she'd have a few admirers. Damn those admirers, I'd take all of you on before you'd even have the chance to-

"Ayase, has anyone confessed to you before?" I activate my 'overprotective-brother' mode without knowing.

My little sister starts to look at me with scornful eyes before uttering, "Drop dead."

Kenji decides to add one sentence into this conversation, "Izaya, my sister asks me to tell you to "Go die" ~~" looks like I angered both little sisters at the same time.

My little sister lets out a soft sigh before reverting back to her usual expression, "Aniki, mum told me that you'll be sleeping outside tonight. What happened?"

I decide to tell her what happened between our mother-from-hell and me. Ayase merely shakes her head and as she takes something out from her skirt pocket, "Aniki, here."

In her left hand is my sister's set of keys for the main gate and door for our house.

"If I'm asleep when you return home, just leave it on the dining table."

Even I can't help by smile in front of my sister's generosity, "Thank you. I'll do just that."

"Mm." Ayase gives a slight nod before waving her left hand, "Bye bye, Aniki. You too as well, Kenji."

"Bye bye, _Iza no imouto_." Kenji gives a short reply before continuing his conversation with his own little sister.

"Take care." I say to my little sister.

After not more than five steps, my little sister utters an 'Ah' before giving me a side glance, "Aniki, I got scouted to become an Idol. Also, I said _yes._ "

That sentence echoes with my mind without any indication that it would be processed anytime soon. Even after my little sister is no longer in sight, my brain refuses to process that sentence.

From the outside, I can see Kenji shaking my body vigorously with a serious expression. The fact that he ended the call with his sister just to tend to me means that my situation must be more important.

Alright, mister brain, let us process that sentence together. Alright? One~~ Two~~ Go~~

 _[Aniki, I got scouted to become an Idol. Also, I said yes."]_

My sister…an Idol. I see~~ It all makes sense. Ahahahaha…

Hmm? Look at the title of this novel? Ah, so that's how it should be? Alright, understood~~

*Ahem*

Ready? One~~ Two~~

"THERE'S NO WAY MY LITTLE SISTER COULD BECOME AND IDOL!"

I shout aloud even in the real world.

* * *

Time: 8.40pm

"An idol eh…" Kenji continues to pat my back as I stare into the dark night sky.

"Who'd thought my little sister would want to become an Idol."

In all honesty, it's not that I am against my little sister in becoming an Idol. As I do respect Idols, I'm more than happy that she was scouted. It's just…can she become an idol? I mean sure, I may not know the qualities of what one should have in order to become an idol but…does my little sister possess such qualities?

"Izaya…what's on your mind?" my bishounen friend is looking at me with such a friendly expression. Heh, since when were you able to show such a face towards the same gender?

"Just wondering is it alright for my sister to become an idol? I mean…that mature little sister with that stiff expression of hers."

"Hmm? I don't see that as a problem? In fact, that might be why she was scouted."

"Really? I mean, I've never seen Ayase dance and sing before."

"That means she didn't invite you to karaoke before." Kenji lets out a short laugh.

"It's not only that! As an idol she'd have to perform in front of a crowd, right? I don't think she'd be able to handle the pressure and mess up her dance move. Also…there's also-"

"Izaya, let us put that aside for now. Why don't you tell me _again,_ who are the idols you respect?"

Dear Kenji, I know you are trying to change the topic. Can't you be subtler? Don't worry, I pretend to be the fool and play along. Though I support all idols, there are two whom I place above the rest.

"The solo idol, Ichinose Chihiro…and Yoshioka Nazusa from the idol group 'Velvet'."

"As usual, those two have a complete different personality. Yet you support them." is Kenji implying something?

"How rude." There's no way I would stay silent as my bishounen friend mocks the two idols I respect, "Chihiro has a lively personality which is reflected in her songs. The fact that she debuted as a solo idol is an amazing feat by itself, not to mention her ever-growing popularity keeps her under the top five idols."

"Then there is Nazusa, the idol whose voice calms my very soul. Ahh~~ there is no doubt that Nazusa is the best when singing emotional songs. Not to mention her lovely smile and bright personality."

"Alright, that's enough. You're starting to make me feel embarrass." Kenji stops me before pointing his right index finger at me, "So? Is there a reason why your sister, Shinozaki Ayase, can't become an idol?"

"Well, I'm not saying no but…I just think that her personality might prevent her from succeeding."

"Izaya, your argument isn't strong at all." Kenji shakes his head, "From what I can see, you are afraid of your sister becoming an idol because that means you'd have to _respect_ her, and that is something that you, the pride of an elder brother, refuse to do."

Ha…as expected of Kenji. Why does he have to right at this kind of things.

"Well, I understand how you feel." now it is Kenji's turn to look up at the night sky, "I have an _elite_ little sister so I understand that feeling of being inferior. For your case, it is because you _respect_ idols. Nothing more, nothing less."

It's true, my love for idols isn't that deep. If you ask me if I 'love' idols, I don't think I'd be able to reply with a 'yes'. The relationship between me and my reason for supporting idols…is nothing more but respect.

Thus, the thought of my little sister becoming an idol means that she'd be in the group of people that I respect. Would I be able to respect my little sister? Would I be able to walk up to her and tell her "I respect you." with a smile on my face?

No, the useless pride in me refuses to accept that. Unlike the title of this novel, it's not like I outright deny the fact that Shinozaki Ayase can't become an idol. After all, if she puts her mind into it, my little sister will no doubt debut as an idol in no time. I'm sorry, mister author of this novel. I just denied your title didn't I? ( _lol, so sorry~~_ ).

In the end it is just as Kenji said, this is nothing more but my worthless pride standing in the way.

"I don't think I'd be able to get rid this pride of mine anytime soon…" I mutter aloud.

Kenji pats my shoulder before returning his gaze back to his smartphone, "Then you better find a way to do so, A.S.A.P. As an _expert_ in idols, and her elder brother, you have no choice but to support her."

"Ahaha, I'll try my best." we both return to our smartphone to play our respective games before utilizing Kenji's powerbank to keep our smartphone's alive.

In the end, nothing interesting happened during the last three hours of waiting for the album release.

* * *

As we were the first in line, we got what we came for the moment the clock struck 12.01am. Kenji offered me a ride back but I declined. I'm sure the walk back home would give me time to sort my thoughts. With that, I parted ways with Kenji as he informs his driver to go _full-speed-ahead~~_

Perhaps because not long has passed since winter left our calendar, the weather feels colder than what you'd expect for the season of spring. Well, there's no use in cursing the fact that I forgot to bring my jacket; mind as well embrace the cold breeze like a man!

The road back home is silent with only the streetlights to guide me down the pathway. I would occasionally run into a stray cat as it crosses the street but other than that, I was alone.

In my right hand is a plastic bag with the new album release and the limited edition poster. As my feelings are mutual towards this idol group, I would most likely laminate the poster but I won't stick it on the walls of my room. I'm sure the hard-core fans of this idol group would kill me if they know that the poster would be left in my closet till the ends of time.

It can't be helped; as only _worthy_ posters could be stick on the walls of my room.

If that's the case…would I stick my little sister poster's on my wall if she becomes an idol? Nope, that's my final answer and it will never change. It's just wrong! That's my little sister you know?!

Still...my little sister is going to become an idol. That's fine, right? As long as she enjoys it, who am I to complain? She'd get to dance on those big stage and wear cute, frilly costumes and dance in sync with the other idols.

Yup, my little sister will debut as an idol group and not a solo idol. That's just how she is, I'm sure the producer has the same thought as me. Side note, my little sister in a frilly dress, dancing on stage. Ahahaha! That'd be a sight to behold!

Ha…I guess it's settled then…

As my prideful side refuses to accept it, I decide to buy myself a sweet chocolate canned drink from the vending machine in front of me. To my prideful side, please accept this offering and let me play my part as an elder brother, as Ayase's _aniki_.

Though the drink it too sweet for my liking, I force down every gulp. It is needed in order to silence my prideful side.

"Ugh…horrible." I hold back my desire to spit out the remaining chocolate drink in my mouth as I continue my journey back home. Damn, the chocolate taste is lingering in my mouth.

Upon returning my home, I use my little sister's key to unlock the main gate as I glace at the three room windows located on the first floor. The window of the most left is from my room, thus there is no light. The window in the middle is my parent's room, which is also dark. Finally, is the window on the right, which is my little sister's room; it too, is dark. In conclusion, everyone is asleep.

With that, I enter through the main gate, followed by the main door. Peeking inside, not a single source of light could be seen. The area is silent as well, with only the sound of the refrigerator buzzing silently. Taking out my smartphone, I turn on the built-in-torch to guide me through the darkness~~

Changing into my indoor slippers, I make my way to the dining table, switching on the light switch. At that moment, the sound on a door opening could be heard from above. Could it be my mother-from-hell wanting to use the washroom?

Regardless, I leave my plastic bag that contains the new album release on the dining table before heading for the fridge to grab the milk carton. With this, I'll wash away the chocolate taste in my mouth!

"Ah, Aniki. Welcome back." my little sister greets me as she descends the stairs. She's in her comfy looking blue pajama.

"Yo Ayase. Washroom?"

She shakes her head and points at me, specifically what's in my hand, "Pour me a cup."

"Alright." I was planning to drink straight from the carton but since my little sister is here, I've no choice but use a cup. Looking at her, there's no doubt that my little sister hasn't slept for long before arriving here. In fact, I dare say that she was merely tossing and turning on her bed before deciding that a cup of milk would be of great assistance.

As I grab the cups, my little sister has taken a seat on the dining table. Returning to where she is, I place both cups on the table before pouring the milk into the first cup while dragging out the chair with my other hand.

"Here." I pass her the first cup as a yawn escapes her mouth.

After my sister says thank you, I proceed to pour myself a cup. Remembering that I'm still holding onto something that belongs to my sister, I grab it out from my pocket and place it on the table, "Thanks for the keys. If not, I'd be sleeping outside."

"Mm…" she leaves the keys where they are as she continues to sip her cup of milk slowly.

What came next was silence. My little sister continues to stare at her cup while I averted my gaze towards the staircase. I'm sure my brain is running on overdrive in the background, trying to think of something to talk but surprisingly, no result was produced.

"Ayase…about you becoming an idol…" I decide to jump straight into the hellhole.

My little sister doesn't reply. She merely puts down her cup and look at me, hinting me to proceed with my question.

In such a situation, I have no choice but to shift my gaze from the stairs and back to her, "Err…have you told our parents?"

She shakes her head, "I'll tell them tomorrow night."

"I see…" it looks like I've been tapping my right index finger without me realizing, "then…when would the practice sessions start?"

"Next week earliest. According to the producer, they are still in the process of recruiting other girls." my little sister takes another sip from her cup.

Well, today is Wednesday, so it won't be long.

"Ah, do you know what's the name of the talent agency?" the is a vital question in identifying if the agency is nothing more but a sham.

"…" she seems reluctant to answer. Could it be that she realized that it's a sham agency?

"The NMM agency…" could it be that my little sister is blushing?

"NMM? Don't think I've heard of such an agency before…"

Wait…could it be abbreviation? NME…N-M-M…

"T-The…The...N-Nya…" my little sister seems to have trouble talking.

Nya? Is that what the 'N' is for? Ehh? What is this _dejavu_ feeling. Grabbing my smartphone, I search on the web for 'Idol Ichinose Chihiro's talent agency'.

Lo-and-behold! What are the odds!

"The 'Nyaa-Mai-Me' Agency?!" thankfully I was able to keep my voice soft enough as to not disturb my parents sleeping upstairs.

My little sister nods her head which has slightly flustered cheeks, "It's embarrassing saying the full name…"

To think that my little sister would be scouted by the same agency who debuted the greatest idol of our generation, the one and only, Ichonose Chihiro.

Dear Ayase, even your brother is surprise at this news, "H-heh…that's a well-known agency you know? Hoho…well done."

"Even I know that…" my little sister gives me an upward glace, "I did some research when I came back…"

I guess there is nothing more left to say. If my little sister was really scouted by THE Nyaa-Mai-Me agency _(damn, that's really embarrassing to say)_ , that means she must have some sort of talent that even I have not noticed.

"Well...all that's left is to inform mum and dad-"

"That's my own problem." my little sister interjects, "There's no reason for _Aniki_ to worry about it."

With that rather hurtful sentence, my little sister finishes her cup of milk. Before she leaves for her room, I must tell her…I must show her my support.

"Ayase…" would you look at that, I'm tapping my right index finger again without noticing, "Just so you know, as your elder brother, I support your desire to become an idol."

Here is where I put on my greatest smile, "No matter what others says, you have my full support." thank you, my prideful side, for not butting in.

My sister's expression doesn't change, her gaze still fixed on my face.

"Aniki, does this even concern you?" Ayase's voice is colder than expected, "What _Aniki_ thinks won't affect my decision."

Grabbing her keys, my little sister gets up from her seat and leaves for the staircase. I don't know what kind of expression I currently have…I'm sure it's a fake smile or something. With my gaze fixed on my own cup, my ears continue to pick up the sound of footsteps my little sister ascends the stairs.

The sound stopped after three steps. My little sister seems to be standing there, perhaps wanting to say one more sentence. Dear Ayase, it's alright…just say it. Your _Aniki_ will accept it, no matter how hurtful it is.

Maintaining her rather cold voice, Ayase throws out the _final-blow_ , "I don't want the support from someone who _gave up on himself_."

Ohoho~~That one stings…it really does…

Once my ears have received the sound of my little sister entering her room, I grab both our cups and proceed to the wash them. Once done, I collect my plastic bag, off the light, and proceed towards my room.

Inside, I toss to plastic bag onto my study table before landing face first onto my bed. I feel so lethargic that I don't even feel like changing my attire. Once my head has found the pillow, I turn around, facing the ceiling. Even with the lights off, the moonlight from outside is enough for me to take shape of what's in my room.

What Ayase said was correct…she doesn't need the support of someone who gave up because the world gave up on him.

Then again…I do not regret my actions, thus I don't regret in deciding that I will support my little sister. Maybe right now, I can only give her half my support but in due time, once my prideful side is long gone, I will give my sister my full support.

Ahaha, the path of a hated elder brother sure is tough.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Chapter 3 will be put on hold indefinitely due to tasks in real life + I'm concentrating on writing 'Vena, the Immortal Hunter'.

That is all~~

~Skyle~


End file.
